


The Path is Yours to Claim

by TinyDragonSnake



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, War, spoilers for Revelation route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: Mikoto, before fleeing to Hoshido, loved a man named Anankos. Together, the two of them had a pair of twins.However, her young daughter is kidnapped by the king of Nohr, and though she has her son and niece, she misses her child. When she arrives years later, however, the course of fate rocks the fragile worlds of both royal families, as Corrin meets a twin she didn't know existed, and fights to bring her families to a long lasting peace.A Twins AU of the Revelation Route.





	1. Mother and Children

All Corrin had known her entire life had been the cold walls of the Northern Fortress, her servants, and her siblings. Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise made the castle feel less cold, less forbidding, less lonely. Jacob, Felicia, Flora, and Gunther helped, too, but not nearly as much as her family. They just couldn't provide that same warmth and comfort. The feel of being pat on the head and sparing with Xander, or hugged by Camilla or Elise, or sharing a cup of tea and a book with Leo, there was nothing that could compare to it. Except possibly getting a visit from Father. Such a visit would lead the fortress to feeling like something akin to a home. She hadn't even seen the sun, let alone felt its warm rays. 

Until now. 

She had been taken to the capital of Hoshido, straight to the throne of Queen Mikoto. The look in the woman's eyes told Corrin all she needed to know. It was a look she only ever saw from her siblings. A look of pure, unrelenting love and affection. But this was a woman Corrin had never met before. The only conclusion her mind could come up with was that... Queen Mikoto of Hoshido was her mother. The mother she had never met, or even known. She was welcomed with wide open arms. An invitation of warm joy and happiness that shined as bright as the hot sun above. The royal family of Hoshido claimed that Garon kidnapped her as a child. She couldn't remember, though some vague memory of someone dying in front of her, and someone grabbing her, flickered across her mind. The more she wandered the castle, the more fuzzy memories came to the surface. Memories of someone that certainly wasn't Garon, or anyone from Nohr. Playing with someone out in the fields. Running to someone crying from falling. Someone that looked like her, but wasn't her. 

"Corrin?" Mikoto asked. She knocked on the door to the guest room they had Corrin staying in while her old room was renovated. "Corrin dear?"

"Coming, Mother." Corrin said. She still struggled with the title. It was difficult trying to remedy the fact with her reality back in Nohr. Mikoto was so bright and warm. 

"Dear, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Mikoto told her as she opened the door. 

"Alright." What else could she have said? It didn't seem like Mikoto was going to give her much of a choice either way. 

They walked down the hall together, the warm sun leaking in through the windows. The more of the rays she soaked and basked in the more Corrin realized how used to the vicious cold she was. This feeling of all-consuming warmth in her bones made her feel as if she was a spirit on her way to the heavens. Servants passed them by, whispering softly among one another, giving them pleasantries, and going about their work. They smiled and laughed, even gently bumping one another. It was jovial. They enjoyed life. It was so different from the fortress. 

"Mother!" Hinoka, second oldest royal child and oldest princess, shouted from down an adjacent hallway. "Corrin!" 

"Hinoka," Mikoto giggled. She smiled at her daughter and beckoned the red head closer. Hinoka wasted no time running full speed down the hall. She pulled Corrin into a hug, squeezing the younger woman tightly before letting her go. She shared a hug with Mikoto before smiling brightly. 

"Are you introducing her to..." Hinoka started. Mikoto nodded. Hinoka didn't finish her question. She only smiled brighter and tugged on Corrin's arm. "He's gonna be so happy to see you again!"

"How many people remember me?" Corrin whispered, mostly to herself. 

"Many, many people remember you, dear little sister." Hinoka told her. She kept tugging on Corrin's arm, urging her down another hallway. Mikoto only laughed and followed them. 

It took them several minutes, but they stood before what was supposedly her old bedroom. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She didn't have many memories of Castle Shirasagi, but she could remember bits and pieces of this room. It made her feel warm, and happy. How much had she truly forgotten, though? What amazing memories of warmth were hiding from her in her own mind? 

"Son? Son are you in there?" Mikoto asked as she gently knocked on the door. Rustling came from beyond the door, but nothing more. "Son, she's here. She's home."

More rustling. A thump. The thudding of feet. Corrin tensed up. Son? Mikoto... Mother had another son? Or was it just an affectionate name for whoever was behind the door? Maybe she was overthinking things. Or she was under-thinking things. The door slowly opened. 

Red eyes. Pale skin. White hair. Pointed ears. A growing, toothy smile showing slightly longer, sharper canine teeth. Was she looking at a mirror image of herself? 

"Corrin." The young man said. He barked out a laugh and reached a hand forward, brushing her hair from her face and cupping her cheek. His hand was soft and warm. "Corrin, it's me!"

"I'm... afraid to ask this, but..." Corrin mumbled. She took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Corrin!" The man said. "Your twin, Kamui!"

* * *

 The sun was warm on their backs. Corrin felt exposed and uneasy. Mikoto had asked Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Azura, and Kamui to give her a tour of the capital. Takumi apparently didn't trust either her or Azura, despite the young woman being in Hoshido as long as she was in Nohr. He hadn't cared. Despite the rest of the family clearly loving her and accepting her as their sister. Kamui had cursed at Takumi and taken Corrin a ways away from him. Hinoka, Sakura, and Azura followed them. It stung that he hadn't trusted her. Almost as badly as it had when Mikoto had asked her to sit on the throne. She understood that the queen wanted her to remember her forgotten past, but she wasn't prepared to face the memories yet. 

"I apologize for Takumi’s rudeness. He’s a bit of a hothead..." Sakura apologized to her. 

"You shouldn't apologize for him, little sister," Kamui said. "If he wants to be a massive jerk, let him, he's responsible for himself."

"Someone should still apologize to Corrin for him," Hinoka said. Azura said nothing, quietly walking beside them. 

"How'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling, Corrin?" Sakura asked her. "It's a Hoshidan specialty!" 

"I'd love to!" She told her. "Thank you, Sakura."

"You're welcome!" Sakura answered with a smile. She reminded Corrin so, much of Elise. 

"You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age," Corrin told her. 

"Oh, what's she like?"

"Yeah, Corrin, tell us!" Kamui said. He laughed and jumped at Corrin's back, wrapping his arms around her neck in a half-hug, half-hold. 

"Well, she's generous and kind," She said. "Always putting the need of others first..."

"Alright, everyone," Hinoka chuckled. "The ceremony is starting."

 Mikoto was speaking to the gathered crowd. She told them of how Corrin was her child, the child that Nohr had kidnapped at a tender young age and raised as their own. But she was home, and prepared to learn the ways of Hoshido and take her place at her family's side. It felt good. She stood beside a grinning Kamui and a happy Hinoka. Takumi was off to the side frowning and looking away from everyone, seemingly concerned with his own thoughts. Ryoma stood next to Sakura, arms folded as he scanned the crowd. A sense of fragile peace wrapped the plaza in a sort of feeling Corrin had only felt in the face of Garon. Ganglari shook in its scabbard, before flying out towards the crowd. People yelled and moved to the side, watching as a man in a hood slammed the dark blade into the ground. The world seemed to slow as it exploded. The screams of terrified people were cut off like wind behind a shut door. The smell of death permeated the plaza. When the smoke cleared, Corrin gasped. Ganglari had shattered to pieces, pieces that were flying towards her and Kamui. Her twin pushed himself against her side as Mikoto leaped in front of them. They both screamed as they heard the shards pierce her flesh. She fell, her twins following her. 

"You two... were not hurt?" She asked them. 

"We're fine..." Kamui breathed out. 

"We're okay..." Corrin added. 

"I'm so glad..." Mikoto sighed. She fell limp. Corrin and Kamui held her close to themselves. 

" _Mother!_ " They screamed. 

They barely registered that Sakura had tried running over to them. Ryoma had engaged the hooded man but he had disappeared. Grief flooded Corrin's mind, and she was sure that Kamui was just as clouded. The grief began to burn. It burned like a fire, consuming her from the inside out. She felt grief, and it was a heavy stone in her heart, but the more it burned the angrier she became. She sobbed, and her grief became rage. She wanted to shred that hooded man. She wanted to slaughter each and every last enemy under the boiling sun. She screamed and stood from Mikoto's side. Kamui stood with her. She could hear what she believed to be Azura calling out to them. But she didn't care. She let the anger consume her fully. She couldn't remember much of what happened after that, other than Azura's voice calling to them. Her hand... claws... wrapped around her throat as someone else's claws held the woman down. Then... it's all a fuzzy blank. But there was one thing she was sure of. 

Mother was dead. Her and Kamui had turned into dragons, for which Azura had gifted them dragonstones. The Nohrian army was marching on Hoshido. She was to either stand with her birth family, or side with those that had raised her. It was going to be a long night as she marched with the family. 


	2. Another Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin must either side with her birth family, the royal family of Hoshido, or with the family that raise her, the royal family of Nohr. But she doesn't want to fight against any of them. Azura and Kamui seem to be pushing her towards a different path, one where true peace might actually be feasible.

Kamui had always dreamed of his twin. He still remembered how they used to run around the castle with Hinoka, playing with their mother and father. He could still remember Sumeragi's smile, how it had always made him feel loved and safe. He could remember Ryoma always pretending to have swordfights with them. But those memories were just that. He couldn't see Sumeragi's smile anymore. For the longest time he couldn't run around and play with his siblings. He felt empty without his twin. He'd sat up at night with Mikoto often, calmly alternating between mourning Corrin's kidnapping and reassuring her that his sister would come home. It was taxing. He hadn't even wanted to leave the castle until Yukimura told him the great news. He had spent the last few days fixing up his old bedroom. Corrin's side hadn't been touched in years. He refused to let anyone even have a stray thought of cleaning it up. He and Mikoto had been so happy and overjoyed. 

But now... Mikoto was dead. She was dead, and he learned that he and his twin sister could transform into dragons with the help of their dragonstones. How and where Azura got them he didn't know. But, the twins had also inherited the sword Yato, an ancient and powerful sword. They had decided that Corrin would wield the sword for now. He believed that he'd do far more damage with his dragon form. And he wasn't very good with swordplay. Corrin had sparred with the prince of Nohr quite often throughout her life. She would be better off fighting with the divine weapon. But he couldn't dwell on his thoughts anymore. Kamui had to put himself to work. He had to fight, and protect, his family. And despite having only been reunited with Corrin for a few scant days, he was positive that she wanted the same as him. Peace was the important thing here, as well as diplomacy. Mother had taught him that. 

"Do you think you can do it, Corrin?" He asked her as they marched. The night was dark, as dark as his heart felt, without even the light of the moon shining down on the Hoshidan army. "Fight against those that raised you?" 

"I'm not sure, Kamui." She answered. "I'm not sure." 

"What if there's another way to solve all this?" He said. "What if... what if instead of this black and white in front of us there's a hidden gray?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"What if there's a greater threat that needs Nohr and Hoshido to fight one another, so that it may win?" Kamui wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. Clearly, in his opinion, Garon was a threat that Nohr and Hoshido should band against, together, in order to secure the future. Though it may be his lingering anger towards the man that stole his twin from him. Regardless, he was a great evil that they needed to destroy. "Nohr and Hoshido should join forces instead of warring against one another!"

"Enough, Kamui." Ryoma said. He hadn't said much during the march. Kamui shrunk a bit. As acting ruler, Ryoma had to ensure that Hoshido would be safe. Unfortunately, he couldn't create a barrier to protect the kingdom. Only Mother had been able to do that. 

Corrin put a hand on Kamui's shoulder. She smiled at him. It was like seeing Mother smiling at him, just younger and paler. And redder. Corrin truly was his double. 

"Nohrians!" One of the scouts yelled. Over the horizon, there stood three horses and a wyvern. Corrin gasped beside Kamui and ran forward. Ryoma called out to her, and Kamui followed. He wasn't about to let his twin face whom he assumed to be her Nohrian siblings. 

"Corrin, you're alive!" The tall armored blonde said. He smiled at Corrin before shifting a frown Kamui's way. "They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Xander!" Corrin affectionately said. "I'm fine. But... Why are you invading Hoshido?!" 

"Father say's it's time to show our true strength." Xander said. His frowned lightened. "Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Xander... I... I need a minute." Corrin told him. Kamui sensed that she was lying. Corrin wanted to join them, but at the same time he knew she wasn't about to turn against their family. 

"Be careful, Corrin!" Ryoma called as the army kept moving. "That man is a Nohrian commander!" 

The wyvern darted forward, along with the two horse-mounted riders. Corrin started biting at her lip. These were the other three Nohrian royals. They carried themselves like royalty. He distrusted them, though he supposed it was fair. He wasn't like Takumi. He didn't blindly hate others, but he did have a sense of caution. It was always wise to treat those he didn't know with caution. And with the way the Nohrians were looking at him, he had more than enough reason to regard them with suspicion. 

" _Avatar_! I was so worried about you." The woman on wyvernback said. "Don't ever wander away from me again!"

"I'm glad you're OK,  _Avatar_." The young man said. He smiled fondly at Corrin. "You must have the devil's own luck!"

"Yay!" The younger woman, almost a girl, exclaimed. "We got our sister back!"

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka hissed. Her pegasus snorted and fidgeted. "First you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is  _my_  sister, not yours!"

"You are mistaken." The woman on the wyvern said. Her face was pretty, but her tone was a deadly as a viper. "Corrinis my sweet little sister. You may not have her."

Kamui felt fear start crawling up his spine. He reached out and put a hand on Corrin's shoulder. He wasn't going to leave her feeling lost and afraid. They'd lost too much already. He wasn't going to let her lose anything else. Kamui tugged her close. 

"Corrin, don't choose either side!" He whispered. "We can try being diplomatic, and not have blood on any of our hands!"

"Do you think it'll work?" She whispered back. 

"I'm positive that no one will shed any blood today."

"Don't be fooled by their words." Ryoma yelled. "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child." Xander yelled back. "Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

Corrin shrunk against his side. Kamui turned them both to the side, Corrin closer to the Nohrian army and Kamui closer to the Hoshidan army. He swung his head back and forth, glaring at both families. How dare they make their own sister feel like this? How dare any of them make her feel lost and torn? Their mother had been killed in front of them, and they're trying to force her to choose a side in a war? How  _dare_ they?! Kamui felt a tug at his heart as he began to realize that he, himself, wasn't even loyal to Hoshido. He felt just as much anger towards them as he did towards Nohr. He was loyal to his family. And right now, they were acting more as the will of Hoshido than the will of a pained family. Why would they order Corrin like this, when she deserves to have a say herself? They weren't letting her speak. 

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma said. 

"No, Corrin!" Xander countered. "Nohr is your home!" 

Kamui held Corrin tighter. He could feel her getting tenser and tenser. He could just imagine the voices of both families ordering her to choose.  _Who will you betray, dear sister? Will you betray your blood? Will you betray those that took you in? Who will be betrayed and slaughtered? Who? Who? Who?_

"I..." Corrin shook. Then, she screamed, "I won't betray anyone!" 

She turned to the Nohrian family. Looking Xander in his eyes, she said, " I won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long as I can remember."

Xander grinned. "Well said, little princess. What ties us together is thicker than blood." 

Ryoma growled. He unsheated Raijinto and pointed it at Xander. "What are you saying, Corrin?" He asked, his voice full of hurt. "You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?"

"...No. I refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either." She said. "Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

"We feel the same, Corrin." Relief flooded his voice. 

Corrin hesitated. The rising sun was hot, but the soon-to-be battlefield was even hotter. She was struggling to get out her next words. Her hands kept balling into fists and her thumb swiped over the rest of her fingers. She was afraid, and Kamui wanted to go up to each royal sibling and smack them in the back of their heads.

"...But I can't side with either of you against the other." Corrin finally said. "I cannot betray any of my family."

Time seemed to slow on the plains. He wasn't watching Xander, but Kamui believed the Nohrian's emotions were mimicking Ryoma's. Confusion, sorrow, and then anger. Slowly morphing to and from one another like a twisted butterfly. Xander's horse backed away slightly, but its master urged it forward again. 

"Corrin, what are you..." Xander started. 

"... going to do, then?" Ryoma finished. They both turned their gaze from Corrin to one another. Kamui shot an arm in front of his twin and pushed her back. He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"I'm so sorry, both of you." Corrin told them. "Please, set your swords aside! I'm sure a peaceful solution exists. If we could just—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Roars of anger sounded from both sides of the battlefield. The Hoshidan and Nohrian armies unsheathed and pointed their weapons at one another. 

"I've heard enough!" Xander yelled. Corrin flinched back. "Corrin, I can see what you're trying to accomplish here. As your older brother, however, it is my duty to teach you the truth..."

"Not while I still stand..." Ryoma snarled. "Corrin is finally back with her family—I will not let you take her again!" 

The crown prince of Hoshido charged forward. The army surged with him. Kamui scrambled to pull Corrin out of the way as the first weapons clashed against one another. Corrin screamed, incoherent words pouring from her mouth. She was scared, she was angry. Kamui worried for a moment that she would let her dragon blood take over her mind again. The last thing anyone on that field needed with a livid feral dragon shredding all of them to bits and pieces. 

"Corrin! Over here!" Kamui yelled over the din. He pulled her up a ridge, fully out of the way of the armies. He spotted Takumi shoot down a wyvern and its rider, while Hinoka dived onto a group of mages. The Nohrian nobles decimated pockets of Hoshidans. Blood was being spilled pointlessly. All over prides and egos and impulses. They were fools to ignore their sister. Corrin's wish for peace was more important than either kingdom. Without peace, people died. As they were doing now. Kamui sighed. May the gods help them, all of them, this day. 


	3. Into The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The armies of Nohr and Hoshido are viciously tearing one another apart. Xander and Ryoma have crossed blades while the rest of the royal siblings of either kingdom are showering death upon both armies. Corrin and Kamui are caught in the crossfire, trying to stop the needless death. Before the end of the day, the ground will be soaked in blood as a third army is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, the scenes are going to deviate from the script of the games. There will still be pieces of dialogue that match up, but it will mostly be original interactions.

"No... no!" Corrin screamed. She felt like collapsing to the ground. Her big brothers refused to accept her choice. She did not, and would not, fight them! She couldn't just choose a side and completely betray any of the people she loved! And yet, they rejected that and just fought. The foul stench of blood and death invade her senses. Corrin wanted to just run, run away to her castle in the Deeprealms, ignore all this and just try to live peacefully. 

But she couldn't do something so cowardly, either. She couldn't let them destroy one another! A hand gently touched her back. She looked up to see a face mirroring her own. Kamui gave her a smile. He put a hand on her shoulder before looking out over the battlefield. He sighed and shook his head. 

"At this rate we won't have to worry about a war," He said. "If everyone's dead, you can't exactly keep fighting."

"We need to stop them." Corrin said. She balled her hands up into fists and took a step forward. There was no way any of them would hear her. She could only do one thing. "We have to fight."

Kamui smiled again. "If we can interrupt their battle, we can get them to retreat."

"Yes, but how are we-"

"Corrin! Kamui!" 

The twins turned. Azura, huffing and gasping for air, was running towards them. A naginata was held firmly in her left hand as her right clutched at her pendant. Kamui hurried over to her first, stopping her apparently frantic run. 

"I'm... so glad... you two..."

"Breathe, Azura, breathe." Kamui told her. Azura shook her head.

"I'm here to help."

"No." The twins said. They looked at one another and Kamui grinned. 

"We don't want to risk losing you," Corrin said. "The Nohrians will slaughter you without a thought."

"But the two of us can't take on two whole armies and take down their commanders alone." Kamui added. He looked out over the battlefield. A circle had formed around Xander and Ryoma. No one wanted to get near the two as they slashed and striked at one another. It was quite a sight, as they moved to expertly that it looked more like a practiced dance than a battle to the death. They'd graze one another, but neither did much real damage. "We need help."

Just as Corrin was going to suggest trying to get some soldiers to retreat, a voice cried out over the sounds of battle. 

"Lady Corrin!" 

She smiled. A voice she'd know from anywhere. Jacob run up the hill and nearly embraced her. The butler let out a breathy laugh and smiled brightly. 

"M'lady! You're still alive! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Corrin said nothing. She only pulled her loyal butler into a tight hug. If there was one thing she was certain of, it was Jacob being there for her. And even if it meant crossing through the kingdom alone, he'd be there right by her side. Sh almost started crying. 

"Jacob, I need your help!" She told him. "We need to stop the army commanders! I... I chose not to side with either kingdom, and now they're trying their damnedest to slaughter one another!"

"Both armies?!" Jacob gaped. He looked out over the field before turning back to her. He smiled, and said "Lady Corrin, what have you gotten yourself into?"

He chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I suppose it matters not. All your enemies are mine as well. I shall assist you, whatever your intentions for this may be."

"Wow, Sister," Kamui snorted. "My retainers aren't anything like this guy."

"How'd you know he was my retainer?"

"You hugged him." 

Kamui laughed and pulled out his dragonstone before Corrin could do anything to him. He transformed and jumped into the fray alone. He aimed himself at the Nohrians, bashing them aside as if they were dolls in the way of his playtime. She closed her eyes and unsheathed Yato. Regret pooled in her stomach, but what else could she do now? At the least, Kamui wouldn't be distrusted or hated by the rest of their siblings. Corrin leapt into battle, Jacob right beside her. She spotted a blur of light blue running in Kamui's direction, but it was too late to stop Azura now. Kamui would protect her, but Corrin still couldn't let go of the fear that the Nohrian army would callously end her life. 

"Corrin  _will_ return to Hoshido!" She heard Hinoka's cries over the clanging of weapons. 

"Sister!" She yelled. Hinoka stopped for a moment before turning her pegasus towards them. 

"Corrin... this just can't be true!" Hinoka yelled. "Was this just some ruse, are you really going to do this? We're family, Corrin!"

"I know, but that is exactly why I  _can't_ side with you!" She told her. She'd only gotten to know Hinoka only recently, but she still dearly loved her elder sister. She was not pleased that her desire for peace was turning into a morning of bloodshed. 

"Corrin!" Hinoka shouted. It wasn't a desperate plea. It was the angered battle cry of a deadly warrior. 

She managed to dodge the first stab of the naginata. An upward jab struck her in her cheek. It stung, but it wasn't serious. Corrin lunged with Yato, slicing up Hinoka's arm. She wasn't trying to grievously wound her, just stop her from all this pointless fighting. Jacob cut the pegasus' chin, causing the beast to screech in pain and fear. Hinoka frowned and let the beast flee with her on its back. 

"After everything I've fought for, Corrin!" She yelled. "I don't want to hurt you, Sister, but I  _will_ bring you home one way or another!" 

With that, she retreated. Corrin ignored the pain in he chest as she scanned the fighting bodies for either of her young siblings. An explosion of magic rocked the battlefield. A Nohrian went flying into the air, screaming in terror before falling. She couldn't hear it, but she was sure that the poor soldier was mortally wounded. Nothing could survive a fall like that if they didn't have wings. Kamui rose into the air, roaring over the Nohrians. Some balked and fled. Others only kept on attacking him. Corrin could see some arrows strike his side, but they hardly did anything. 

"Big Brother!" It was Takumi's voice. He was cheering on the dragon even as he shot down Nohrian after Nohrian. "This is the true power of Hoshidan royalty!"

 Corrin sighed and ran at her little brother. Takumi nearly shot her as she knocked him down to the ground. 

"Takumi, enough!" She said. "Please, no more killing!" 

"How  _dare_ you, Nohrian!" He spat in her face. "Get off me!"

"No, not until you agree to retreat!" 

"Why would I do that!"

"Mother wouldn't want us to fight each other." Corrin mumbled. Takumi froze under her. He scowled and pushed her off. 

"How would you know what Mother would want!" He yelled. "You didn't know her!"

"I knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't want her children to kill each other!" 

Takumi didn't move. He seemed to completely ignore the world around him. He closed his eyes, yelled, and turned. The archer ran, back towards the capital. Corrin saw a splash of pink hair follow him. It was only a small relief to know she wouldn't need to fight her sister, either. 

"Alright, Jacob, let's take down the commander!" She told him. 

Her faithful retainer smiled and drifted among the Hoshidan soldiers. Some struck at him, but Jacob made quick work of them. Corrin followed, dodging swords, arrows, naginatas, and the bursts of conjurations from scrolls. She wondered just how well Kamui was fairing when a savage cry of victory tore across the fields. Peering through the throngs of people, Corrin could see Kamui toss down the Nohrian commander. She saw Xander order a retreat, and the tide of black armored bodies quickly turned back towards Nohr. The Hoshidans, too, turned back towards the capital. She left them, heading back towards the hill. She could feel Ryoma's cruel gaze on her back, but she ignored it as she, too, retreated from the field. Kamui raced towards her, with Azura clinging to his back. They left, with Azura pointing them towards the Bottomless Canyon. Corrin called Lilith, and asked her to let them into her Deeprealm castle. They would rest, now, before continuing their pursuit of peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I know, the ending is kinda shitty. I'm not the best at action scenes or endings. But you can bet there'll be better ones after this chapter. I'll see y'all again after the holidays.


End file.
